Strollers are used for taking infants and toddlers for walks. A typical stroller has a frame with handles to push the stroller, wheels and a seat for an infant or toddler. In order to protect a child from the elements such as sunshine rain and snow, etc., stroller shades or covers have been developed which fit over the seat area of a stroller covering an infant or toddler sitting in the stroller seat to protect or shield the child from the elements such as the sun, rain, snow, etc.